<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Queen's daughter by ArtemisFerris09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997192">The Good Queen's daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09'>ArtemisFerris09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Césaire Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Maleficent Friendship, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Magical Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nino Lahiffe Redemption, Parent Maleficent (Once Upon a Time), Protective Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Protective Maleficent (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is the daughter of Regina Mills, better known as the Evil Queen or now the Good Queen, and her true love, Daniel Colter, the Stable Boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Grace | Paige/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good Queen's daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marinette will have two names, her birth and adopted name. Evelyn is her birth name, and Marinette is her adopted name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Regina's POV)<br/>After I was elected as the Queen of the United Realms. I was looking out of the window, I haven't forgotten about my baby girl, Evelyn. Before my mother took her away from me, when I learned that my beautiful daughter was banished to the Land Without Magic, and was adoptive by a couple from my mother's diary. No one didn't know about her existence, the people that knows her existence is mom and Maleficent, my old friend promise me that she will try located Evelyn's location, I didn't hear Maleficent walk into the room.</p>
<p>"Regina, Dear" Maleficent said, I looked at my True Love and old friend.</p>
<p>"What is Mal" I said to her. She have a soft smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I finally found Evelyn" Maleficent said, and I turned around with a hopeful look on my face.</p>
<p>"Really you finally find her" I said to her, I felt the happiness in my body, because we finally find my daughter, my Evelyn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>